Morgan Bracken
Morgan Bracken is the most recent Lord of House Bracken at Stone Hedge. He has four children with his wife, Kyra Darry. Aren, Barba and Nyra. The fourth and oldest child, Brod, is deceased. Appearance Morgan appears as an aged man with short kept hair and beard. A scar runs along his right eye that he received in Durran's Defiance. He can usually be seen wearing his house colors (Gold with Red Trimming) embroidered on tunics and such. He almost always tries to keep a smile on his face for appearances. Biography The Stallions Continue (214-222 AC) Morgan was born to Jorgan Bracken and Abrey Terrick. The House was growing rather fearful towards the time before Morgan was born. Jorgan was nearing his 51st name-day; time was growing short for him to father any children. Luckily, Morgan was born. His childhood was short-lived. His father was growing old, and wanted to teach the boy all that he could before he left this world. At the age of 6, he began his Lordly training. He would spar with the Master-of-Arms from morning to the afternoon, then the rest of the day would be filled with the training of the mind. He would read books and learn to write/read until dinner was prepared. He liked fighting, true. He particularly favored the spear. It got his blood flowing, and kept him limber. But, his true passion and love was before the other half of the day- his books. Creation of the Rules It is said that he created his "Rule-System" in 222 AC, when he was 8 years old. He had grown rather clever for his young age, and had began formulating his own ideas of how the world, his House and the Kingdom worked. He concluded that such things that stood the test of time, had a high priority of "order" to them. The Kingdom, and the Throne had laws for succession, treason, titles, crime. Law was what made things great, what made things last. He decided he would govern his own life, utilizing this fact and created his "Rule-System". Transcribing the first five on parchment, he kept it hidden away in his room for many years but always kept them memorized and applied to his life. At first, he believed there to only be Five rules. The Big Five, he called them. But as the years progressed, he wrote down more and more. Most of his rules #1-70 regard how to best serve House Bracken. All the others, regard how to react giving certain social circumstances. People who would discover his "Rules" would likely think of him as machinery, only working as long he follows his codes. He would not make his rules public knowledge till 244 AC, and only let his Big Five be known. A Born Speaker (231-239 AC) By the year 231 AC, Morgan was a man-grown and already an integral part of his father's House. When the Bloodraven Rebellion occurred, Morgan had stepped up and ran the House while his father was away leading their troops. Now, after its closure, he continued on with his work in his father's court. He was often the one to settle disputes between the smallfolk when they brought their squabbles to his Stone Hedge. He would always try his best to satiate both sides and at least make the outcome favorable in his father’s eyes. Morgan would be sent on diplomatic missions to other Houses, treating with them, taking part in deals and discussions of the realm. More Stallions (240-244 AC) In 240 AC, Morgan had met Kyra Darry, the daughter of the Lord Darry at the time. He quickly fell for the Lady during his short stay. They would wed later on that year after his father Jorgan sent the marriage proposal to Lord Darry at his son's behest. It would in 243 AC, only three years later after their marriage that Kyra would give birth to their sons: Brod and Aren. They were twins, the only way to tell them apart were their hair color which were drastically different. Brod's was an auburn color, whereas Aren's was a light brown. Morgan takes the Reins (245 AC) In the year 245 AC, Jorgan's health had been declining rapidly. Morgan had lost his mother in 243, and now it seemed his father would pass. Towards the end of the year, Jorgan took his final breath and left his legacy to his son. Now Morgan was Lord of House Bracken. He instilled his Big Five ''into his House after his father passed. Many found such rules were good to live by if loosely followed, but Morgan intended to live by them. He expected the same from his household. ''The Big Five # The Bracken name comes first. # The Bracken household comes second. # Reason is sharper than a blade. # Open Minds will see the truth. # Betrayal makes one expendable. The New Stallions (246-269 AC) Between the years of Morgan taking over the house and Durran's Defiance, House Bracken had a period of major growth. Brod and Aren began training once they were old enough, going through the same regiment that Morgan had taken under his own father. The only thing was, Brod had trouble in his martial studies but excelled in his book studies. Aren was the other way around, excelling martially, and being a poor learner his book studies. Although both sons were of the same age, only one could inherit their father's legacy. Morgan chose Brod as his heir. Brod was more like himself, clever and calculating. Aren was more attuned to his sword than his brain, which was something Morgan found to be dangerous. Aren did not care for his father's choosing of Brod, however it did hurt the boy at the fact his father preferred Brod over himself. The years went on like this. Eventually, Brod would marry in the year 267 but would never sire any children due to the events in Durran's Defiance. Aren however, would not yet marry, at least until 273 AC. In 259 AC, Morgan's first daughter would be born. As an callback to the past, he named his daughter Barba. She would grow up to be a beautiful lady well deserving of the name. In 261 AC, Morgan's second daughter and last child would be born. Her name would be Nyra. Durran's Defiance (270 AC) Once the fighting had broken out, it seemed that Morgan had a choice. This was his first war he would take part in and was now faced with a crucial decision. The Throne or the Rebels? Though believing it to be the wrong side to choose, after the Lord Darry declared for Bittersteel, it was Lady Kyra who begged Morgan to aid him. Furthermore, the Blackwoods were declared for the rebels and Morgan saw this as an opportune moment to meet the Blackwoods in combat. So with the urging of his wife and the promise of meeting the Blackwoods on the field, he joined the forces of Bittersteel for the Throne, taking both Brod and Aren with him. A choice he would regard as a poor one, and the last poor one he resolved to make. Hearing of it through raven, a violent riot had been staged in Stone Hedge. Pulling back a small company from his forces with Bittersteel, he departed back to Stone Hedge to quell the riot. He would hear of the betrayal and defeat at Harrenhal soon after. Brod, who had taken command of the Bracken forces, would die during the Battle of Harrenhal. He had been peppered with arrows. The Hateful Stallion (271 AC - Present) With his heir dead, Morgan named Aren the heir of House Bracken. Furthermore, he now had to make his son's marriage top priority so he could further the line. He would be wed in 273 AC to Keira Lollistan. They would have one son in 275 AC, whom Aren would name Brod. Morgan had never been hurt or wounded emotionally like he had been in the war. He was always a confident man, and unwilling to stoop to negative feelings. Brod's death weighed heavily on Morgan, and he soon began to grow hateful of any who were involved in his death. Kyra, who dragged his family into the war. Aren, who could not save his brother with all his martial prowess. Bittersteel for losing such the fight, and getting his son killed. He could never forgive. Recent Events (280 AC) Morgan, alongside his family plan on going to Kings Landing. There, they hope to treat with the various other lords of the realm and possibly find possible marriage matches for Barba and Nyra. Category:House Bracken Category:Riverlander